


Maybe

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ex-relationships, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance, Season 1 ep 20, oh my god i have mayhill problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda hoped she could forget her. Not forget Maria completely, no. Just to let the darkness seep into her, and make her forget the person Maria was – is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another MayHill thing. It's set through Nothing Personal this time, and it's based on a small headcanon that they were exes. Well, here it is.

Melinda hated her. Melinda hated her far too much. Of course, it was a different kind of hate from her usual. It wasn’t the hate where Melinda wanted to rip them apart, bit by bit, all by her bare hands. It was the kind of hate where she wanted, more than anything, to hide in a dark box, maybe just for a few months, and escape.

  By doing so, Melinda hoped she could forget her. Not forget Maria completely, no. Just to let the darkness seep into her, and make her forget the person Maria was – _is._ She didn’t want to keep any details. Melinda would like to forget how much Maria claimed she never slept, yet how easily she did. She didn’t want to think about her badly-timed yet hilarious comments on nearly everything. She just wanted to forget Maria.

  Perhaps hate wasn’t the right word.

  Maria (along with even the thought of her) was terribly annoying. So Melinda had figured that she had just gone insane when she found herself hiding between the buildings, waiting for Maria. She had asked herself “are you really doing this?” several times in the process of both calling her mother and tracking down Maria. And standing there, face to face, Melinda had her answer: yes, she was.

  She told herself that the only reason she was going to _Maria,_ of all people, was because she was the only option. Fury and Romanoff were close seconds, but Fury was supposedly dead and Romanoff didn’t know that Coulson was alive. And there was just one person who did things the way Melinda would like them, and that was Maria. So she set her pride aside and walked up to the woman who once loved her more than she could love herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Things went well during their first meeting.

  “ _Maria, this is not the time to wax poetic,”_ Melinda had said, once again reminding her of how annoying she was and how much Melinda would lock herself in a bare, dark room to escape her.

But during their next meeting, outside the motel, things went sideways from there.

  It was quite late at night, and Melinda was surprised to find Maria standing outside the motel when she got there. They’d been texting through the whole ordeal, and the conversation ended with a room number and an address. She knew that that was where the Team would be. But she did not expect Maria to be waiting around - for her, maybe?

  “Melinda,” she said, eyes looking up to meet hers. “I’ll be straightforward here. Ward is Hydra.”

  Melinda couldn’t say she was surprised, nor very happy about it. It was a truth now, and she took it as such. Although she tried to keep it in, her eyes widened and she felt like she needed to ask something. But Maria had her covered.

  “The rest of the Team is fine. Maybe Lola isn’t. And Skye was… kidnapped, but they’re all safe now.”

  Melinda nodded. She walked forward, ready to go into the motel.

  “And I didn’t take the key. You probably don’t need it,” Maria added. “Well, you should really get back home now.”

  Melinda stopped. “With my team, you mean?” She asked. Turning around, only then did she notice the gap between them. “You do remember how I once said that my only home was where you are.”

  Maria smiles, but it’s only half visible in the faint orange lights. She says nothing more. The shadow in where she stood lingers, and Melinda watches her turn and leave.

  Maybe the words “hate” and “annoy” were not what Melinda was looking for. Maybe they were the opposite of what it really was.

 


End file.
